New Rise Book 1
by beth the dancer
Summary: The Charmed ones find their powers


New rise  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Guys I don't feel good!" Piper said.  
  
"Oh come on, we've got to look in the book of shadows!" phoebe said.  
  
"No, I am going to lay down." Piper shouted back.  
  
"Ok. I hope you feel better." Prue said.  
  
"Me too." Piper muttered.  
  
"Man, she really feels bad about Leo!" phoebe said.  
  
" I know, it is like she doesn't know how to live with out him" Prue said.  
  
"I hope I never feel that way about a guy." Phoebe said dryly.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to ask, how is thing with Cole going?" Prue questioned.  
  
"Fine, things are really starting to get hot." Phoebe replied with a smirk.  
  
"Good." Prue said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Leo what you doing here?" Phoebe asked meanly.  
  
"I am still your white lighter and am also here to ask you guy's how Piper is?" Leo respnded.  
  
"How would you be if you were in love with someone you couldn't have?" Prue demanded harshly.  
  
"That bad?" Leo asked meekly.  
  
"Yes that bad!" phoebe yelled.  
  
"Well, what can I do? The people above don't want me to see her! Don't you think I want to?" Leo fumed.  
  
"Do you do always do what people say?' Prue quirked a questioning eyebrow at him.  
  
"No, but they took my wings!" Leo said.  
  
"I am sorry but Piper is hurting, so we are hurt." Phoebe said.  
  
"That ok," Leo sighed, "I have to got anyway."  
  
"Hi Piper how are you feeling?" Prue asked  
  
"I was doing good." Piper said  
  
"You…were?" phoebe asked.  
  
" I miss Leo so much I just thought I saw him leaving!" Piper said.  
  
"Oh you need to take time off too." Prue said.  
  
"I can't! I have to get the club running." Piper practically shouted.  
  
"We can help you get going!" Prue said.  
  
"I still have to help you fight demons!" Piper pointed out.  
  
"We can do that too, you need to take a week off." Phoebe said  
  
"Well…maybe just a week!" Piper said at last.  
  
"That sound fun, just a week."  
  
New rise  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Man Piper was a bust life." Prue said  
  
"I know and it's just a club we still have to fight!" phoebe said  
  
"Leo what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Were is Piper?" Leo asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" phoebe asked.  
  
"I was thinking about her and I can't live without her." Leo said.  
  
"What make you think she'll take you back?" Prue demanded.  
  
"She's at the house but she sick." Phoebe interjected.  
  
"Ok, then Sunday I will make this place all nice with flowers and stuff!" Leo said.  
  
"If she feels better I will tell her to come." Prue said.  
  
"Piper!!" Prue yelled  
  
"I'll go look in the room." Phoebe said  
  
"Piper oh my god!" Phoebe shouted.  
  
"What happened?" Prue asked.  
  
"She passed out!" phoebe cried.  
  
"That's it I'm using the book of shadow to make her better." Prue said.  
  
"But it's against the rules to use the powers for ourselves!" phoebe said.  
  
"It is against my rules to let my sister die." Prue said.  
  
"Ok, let's go look." Phoebe said.  
  
"I found a spell." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, let's do it." Prue said.  
  
"Troubled blood with sleep's unease remove the cause of this disease!  
  
Take sleep eternal nevermore and shift the source of unearthly spawn to this popet whom none shall mourn."  
  
"I am feeling so much better!" Piper said.  
  
"That's good." Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe can I see you for a minute please?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes." Phoebe said  
  
"We'll be right back Piper." Prue said.  
  
New rise  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Are you powers working?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe said.  
  
"Try." Prue said.  
  
"Man your power are not working either." Prue said  
  
"Leo Leo." Phoebe said.  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
"Our power are not working." Prue said.  
  
"What did u guys do?" Leo asked.  
  
"Nothing!" phoebe shouted.  
  
"Yes we did." Prue said.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We helped Piper." Prue said.  
  
"How did you help her?"  
  
"With our powers." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Well I'll go see how long until you get your powers back." Leo said.  
  
"What took so long?" Piper asked.  
  
We had to talk!" Prue said.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" Phoebe said.  
  
"I am going to the club to get some work done." Piper said.  
  
"Don't work to hard." Prue said.  
  
"I won't." Piper said.  
  
"Phoebe, Prue?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes?" phoebe asked.  
  
"You guys' power will be back Monday."  
  
" That great!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Go to the club." Prue said.  
  
"why?" Leo asked.  
  
"Piper is there." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, bye bye." Leo said.  
  
"Leo!Oh my god, did you do this!" Piper said.  
  
"Hold on!" Leo said.  
  
Leo goes up to Piper and give her the biggest kiss.  
  
"I love you Piper Halliwell." Leo said.  
  
"I love you too Leo." Piper said.  
  
"Thank you Piper." Leo said.  
  
"No, thank you Leo." Piper said. 


End file.
